Fire N' Brimstone
by Viitanii
Summary: Sebastian is a sadistic classroom teacher at one of London's most notorious Churches. Known for their dedication in which they do things, schoolboy Ciel has a difficult time time adjusting. SebaCiel. Rated M for future chapters.


Ciel walked into the building to find desolate hallways and enormous glass pane windows covering the surrounding walls. Deep voices and violin music could be heard from the back of the church, muffled behind closed doors. He was late on the first day. Not that this was actual school, and not that it was actually worth caring about. As he searched for room 119, , a voice reached him that seemed to be one of a person in distress. "THOUSANDS! THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE ACROSS THE WORLD TODAY!" the mans fist hit something, "ARE ANY OF YOU READY TO MEET OUR LORD AND SAVIOR? NO!" Ciel envisioned a man with bulging eyes, sweat beaded on his forehead, face the shade of a cherry, probably bald. In fact, he imagined all of these lunatics to be about the same. It was true that his parents had been raised with that kind of fire-and-brimstone religious preaching, but Ciel wanted no part of it.

"Please take your seat immediately, ." Ciel stumbled past the voice, falling into the first empty seat that just happened to be smack dab in the front of the classroom. Feeling the other student's eyes burning into his back, the boy tried to keep his head down. He was already forced here against his will and the last thing he wanted was to be the center of attention; or God forbid the other students try to make friends with him. The only thing of importance was getting in and out of this damned class as fast as possible, preferably without embarrassing himself more than he already had in the first 30 seconds.

"...Surely you guys can do better than showing up late on the first day."

The man in the front was looking at the classroom as if the comment weren't very obviously directed at the boy. The first thing Ciel noticed to be out of place is his teacher's appearance. Long black hair framed the mans undeniably perfect face, his maroon eyes strict and emotionless, and his towering figure somehow made Ciel feel even more self-conscious of his feminine build than usual. In fact, something more than the mans sex appeal made Ciel want to crawl into himself. The room was a bit too intact for a classroom; everything seemed to be in its perfect place. Papers and folders were stacked neatly on the biggest desk towards the front, but the materials were obviously untouched. The pencils were too sharp and the objects alined too straight. Even the extra Bibles stacked in the corner didn't appear to have a speck of dust. The teacher wore a wooden cross loosely around his neck along with a black, drape-like shirt and dress pants. Not to mention all were without a single wrinkle or stain.

"Today we will be discussing classroom rules and lesson plans. There will be no need for introductions, you will address me by and that is all that is necessary. I hope all of you are happy where you're sitting, because there will no switching seats from this point on,"

his voice was smooth and milky while being equally as stern, and Ciel could of sworn that the man was looking at him through the corner of one of his cold eyes,

" And I will be calling on you frequently to ensure that you all are paying close attention; it's not as if I'm here for my pleasure."

The boy was sweating to the point where he was convinced could see it from where he was standing, which was just a bit too close for comfort. Michaelis continued with his instructions, pointing out parts of the classroom and describing the daily routines as Ciel eyed a certain stack of papers sitting near the door. These were schedule change papers- AKA,his ticket out the door and into a different class surely with less of a freak teacher. If he could manage to snag one of the papers and fill it out before today ended, they could switch him to a different class by tomorrow morning. Easy as pie.

"...Ciel?"

Panicked blue eyes jolted up to the teacher's as his heart rate rocketed. There was no need for a reply, the expression alone made it clear that he had the boy's attention.

" Would you like to repeat to me what I just said?"

Silence.

Nauseating silence filled the room,enough to make even the others in the room feel the awkward in their stomachs. Michaelis let the silence continue for much longer than what was already too much; dry swallows and heartbeats were the only thing to be heard until the teacher decided to have mercy.

The silence was ended with a short " As I figured" and a disapproving glance at Ciel, who was shocked that the repercussions for not paying attention weren't more...severe. The man looked like he sure as Hell wouldn't hesitate giving one of his student's a good slap on the wrist, if not something more humiliating. The boy began to stress about his future safety in the class before realizing that the day's bell was about to ring,and he still had the option of simply filling out some forms and politely opting out of the class without raising causing any trouble. While the other pupils were gathering there stuff together, Ciel meekly moved towards the door,grabbing a paper off the desk, and made his way back to his seat to complete the form. He tried to keep the sly grin off his face as the students emptied from the room that he would fortunately never have to be in again. Just as the boy was finishing the last blank on the form, he felt a breath alarmingly close to the back of his neck.

"Leaving already,Ciel? Mm, how terribly rude. This is the last thing you want to hear, but I'm afraid the other teachers already have their maximum amount of students."


End file.
